Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi Wan Kenobi is a character and Jedi from The Star War universe. He is one of the very best Jedi there are as stated by Dooku himself. Obi Wan is also Anakin Skywalker's master. He is very much someone who talks a lot during battle and seems to the target of obession of Darth Maul , and (To a lesser extent) Asanji Ventress but she might become an ally for Obi Wan since's Maul and his brother Savage are both their enemies. He remeets with Askoha Tano after her adventure with the B Team and Askoha offers him the opporunity to join The B Team, as she knows that The B Team`s alliegacne would made help the Grand Republic with some of their problems. Obi Wan realzing the benefits of what his friend stated takes up the offer. Totally Mobian Spies Obi Wan helps Bender and co with their investigation on Iron Queen to help his universe and to capture Dooku. Obi Wan shows up and gives assistance to Bender's crew and their plans to purify destroyed universes. Obi Wan then tags with Zuko, Jack and the others to help Eddy and stop Carmelita Fox from arresting them.. Obi Wan then with the help of Asoka and eventually Master Chief duel and defeat Count Dooku, despite his escape. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Obi Wan returns to battle against Tarkin and Krell who are working for Sigma and Discord, the latter being his boss's archenemy. Obi Wan is shocked when Discord takes over the Republic and states that he did damage to it and of course considering how much stuff happens to the poor guy who can blame him.. He also helps Hellboy and Jack Sparrow attack some of the Dtstopia League forces. Obi Wan afterwards assist his friends to give the Nerd to find the others. Legends of Light and Darkness Obi Wan is going to return with some of his friends in this story to work against whoever is the threat is Friends: Anakin Skywalker, Ashoska Tano, C3P0, R2-D2, Mace Windu, Yoda, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth, The B Team, Jack Sparrow, Zuko, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Atomic Betty, Hiccup, Astrid, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Spike, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, El Tigre, Frida, Mushu, Betty, Sherry Birkin,Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Enemies: Count Dooku, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Cad Bane, General Grevious, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Mentors Category:Goaway Team members Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Jedi Category:The B Crew Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Swordsmen Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness